Coalition of Steel
| rank = # 12 | minimumpower = 0 | power = 68.18 | powerstat = | infantry = 44,666 | vehicles = 357 | aircraft = 0 | navy = 0 | ballistic missiles = 0 | nukes = 0 }} The Coalition of Steel is a political-economic-military pact formed in a world that saw the smallest of nations incapable of holding their own be eradicated by the more technologically sophisticated nations that willingly carried out imperialist acts to gain more territory and surpass other nations and gain power. The Coalition of Steel - a union directed by four Council States - was signed into existence by the Republic of Issilar in order to give financial, humanitarian and - in the worst of cases - military aid to poor and developing nations finding themselves in troubling situations, though it has recently taken a role in countering civil and human rights violations in the world. The capital of the Coalition of Steel has been set - through default - at Val Royeaux. As such, a headquarters has also been constructed. Charter of the Coalition of Steel Article I - Definitions I.i) Hereby defining the ‘Coalition Council’ as the leading body of the Coalition of Steel, of which will vote on all legislation, applying members, international actions on behalf of the Coalition amongst others; I.ii) Hereby defining ‘Council States’ as member states of the Coalition Council; I.iii) Hereby defining ‘Member States’ as members of the Coalition of Steel; I.iv) Hereby defining ‘Observer States’ as observers to the Coalition of Steel; I.v) Hereby defining ‘WMD’ as weapon that can kill and bring significant harm to a large number of humans (and other life forms) and/or cause great damage to man-made structures (e.g. buildings), natural structures (e.g. mountains), or the biosphere in general; I.vi) Hereby defining ‘Coalition Assault’ as an assault undertaken by members of the Coalition in retaliation to an attack on a member state; Article II - System of Rule II.i) Hereby establishing the Coalition Council, of which will rule the Coalition of Steel as an organization and will act on behalf of the same in international scenarios, and bars other members of the Coalition from representing the same; II.ii) Establishes that the first four founding members of the Coalition as follows: Issilar, , , - are to be the first states of the Coalition Council and the leading nations of the organization; II.iii) Establishes that - through Council vote - additional members may be added to the Council; II.iv) Establishes ‘Membership Status’ for those nations that wish to participate with the Coalition of Steel and benefit from its existence; II.v) Establishes ‘Observer Status’ for those nations that wish to study the Coalition without participating directly nor gaining from its existence; II.vi) Clarifies that Observer states are not forced to comply with Charter rulings; however, they shall not be affected by the benefits of the Charter rulings; Article III - Member System III.i) Establishes that any and all nations - wealthy or no - are capable of applying for membership in the Coalition of Steel; III.ii) Establishes that only the Coalition Council may vote on applicants to the Coalition; III.iii) Establishes, however, the possibility for a member state to give an endorsement to an applicant, which will be taken into consideration at Council hearings; III.iv) Establishes that any and all applicants are subject to background checks by Council States; III.v) Establishes that if the Coalition Council discovers unacceptable behavior on behalf of a member state, they retain the right to terminate their membership; Article IV - Agreements IV.i) Member states are expected to trade amongst themselves; IV.ii) Most major civilian technologies are to be shared amongst member states of the Coalition of Steel; IV.iii) Military technologies of utmost importance - should they be capable of creating a turning point in a conflict - must be shared; IV.iv) Establishes that WMD devices must be detailed in full to the Coalition Council; IV.v) Establishes that - in the event of disaster - financial (and other) assistance from member states must be transferred to the appropriate organization established for the utilization of said finances with the purpose of re-establishing order, peace and equality within the afflicted nation; IV.vi) Organizes annual conferences at the capital of the Coalition in order to converse on the topics that have occurred throughout the year; Article V - Rules of Engagement V.i) Establishes that an attack on a member state is to be considered an act of war upon the Coalition of Steel and demands a fully-coordinated attack between all states; V.ii) Establishes that a Coalition Assault must take place after another nation has attacked a Coalition member state; V.iii) Establishes that - in the event that a member state is the aggressor and instigator of a conflict - the Coalition itself is barred from declaring war, unless said conflict spreads to other member states or results in the invasion of the Coalition member V.iv) Establishes that each individual member state may still coordinate an attack amongst themselves without declaring war on behalf of the Coalition of Steel; Article - Official Declaration This article officially declares the first and ever establishment of the Coalition of Steel, designed to be a political, economic and military pact that aims towards peace amongst its members and the remainder of the world on which we all reside. This declaration is to be effective immediately after the public release of these antecedent sections. Proposals Proposals made by trusted members of the Coalition of Steel that are presently at vote are placed in the ‘Current Proposal At Vote’ section whilst any successful proposal is listed as a ‘Resolution’. Graphics Category:Alliance Category:Project Apple